bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
There Can Be Only One/Strategies
This page contains strategies for There Can Be Only One. Tips *Beware of Round 77-85. They contain large amounts of MOAB-class *Do try to use any free towers. Free Dartling Gun and/or Spike Factory are great to have, especially for MrSuicideShark's Strategy. Working Strategies Tgandr's Strategy '(Desktop) Note: This strategy was done with a Tier 3 Dart Monkey Facility activated. Using a different facility might not allow this strategy to work. No other agents or upgrades were used. Each step labelled "Round X" means the steps should be taken before you press GO for that round (i.e. X will be the round number displayed at the bottom of the game window before you press GO). Steps taken while a round is in progress are noted as such. Round 1: free dart monkey right where the curves start in the top left most circle (upgrade to 0|1 and Target Last). Tack tower across from it in the inner most circle *See Picture Round 2: Upgrade to 0|2 dart monkey Round 6: Upgrade to 1|0 tack tower Round 10 Banana Farm in top left Corner. *See Picture Round 11: Upgrade to 1|0 banana farm, then 1|1 tack tower Round 12: Upgrade to 2|2 dart monkey Round 13: Sniper Monkey (top right corner or otherwise out of the way.) Round14: Place 0|1 Ninja Monkey just below tack tower in the crescent area. Set target Strong Round 17: Place Apprentice just to the right of Tack Tower and set target to Strong. *See Picture Round 23: Place Monkey Village between Ninja and Apprentice. (Might be tricky to find a spot but keep trying. If there isn't space somehow, you might need to restart and make sure to leave enough space). Upgrade to 1|1 Ninja. *See Picture Round 24: Upgrade to 2|1 Tack Tower Round 28: Upgrade to 2|0 Banana Farm and 1|0 Sniper Round 30: Upgrade to 1|0 Apprentice. Round 31: Upgrade to 2|0 Apprentice During Round 35: Place Super Monkey across the path from Village. *See Picture Round 37: Upgrade to 3|1 Tack Shooter and 2|2 Apprentice During Round 38: Upgrade to 4|1 Tack and 3|2 dart Monkey During Round 39: Upgrade to 4|2 Dark Monkey Round 42: Upgrade to 2|3 Apprentice and 2|2 Ninja Round 44: Upgrade to 4|2 Ninja Round45: Upgrade to 0|1 Super Monkey Round 46: Sell the Village and put a Bomb Tower where it was (Target Strong). Place the village below and a little to the right of the Super Monkey so that its radius is just barely to the bomb tower and also almost to the rightmost ring, but don't put it in the middle of the area. Then place an ice tower at the top left side of the bottom large ring. *See Picture Round 48: Upgrade to 0|2 Village (so that the village radius now includes the ice and bomb towers) then upgrade to 2|1 Ice tower and 0|2 Bomb Tower. Round 50: Upgrade to 3|2 ice tower and place Spike Factory in the bottom right corner so that it just reaches the rightmost straight path. Note that future Spike Factory upgrades are optional mostly depending on how confident you feel aiming the dartling gun.*See Picture Round 51: Upgrade to 3|0 Banana Farm and 1|2 Village Round 52: Upgrade to 2|2 Bomb, 0|1 Spike Factory, and 1|1 Sniper During Round 53: Upgrade Village to 1|3 and change Super Monkeyand Sniper Target to Strong. Round 55: Upgrade to 1|1 Super Monkey Round 56: Place 1|2 Dartling close to the center of the inner field so that you can hover your mouse on the bloons' path near your farm to collect the bananas and aim the dartling at the incoming bloons. *See Picture Round 58: Upgrade to 1|2 Super Monkey, 2|2 Dartling, 1|2 sniper, and 0|2 Spike Factory (Optional) Round 59: Upgrade to 2|3 Village Round 62: Upgrade to 2|4 Bomb Tower During Round 65: Make sure to aim the dartling at the BFB/MOABs so that they are broken by the time they get to the ice tower. Round 66: Upgrade to 4|0 Banana Farm Round 68: Upgrade to 3|2 Dartling and 4|1 Banana Farm Round 70: Upgrade to 4|2 Banana Farm. During the round, Upgrade to 2|2 Super Monkey Round 74: Upgrade to 3|2 Super Monkey Round 75: Upgrade to 2|2 Sniper and 1|2 Spike Factory (Optional) Round 78: Upgrade to 4|2 Sniper Round 79: Upgrade to 2|4 Apprentice Round 80: Upgrade to 4|2 Ice Tower and 4|2 Tack Tower Round 83: Upgrade to 2|4 Village, make sure your abilities are available for round 84. Round 84: The hardest round. Make sure to be aiming the dartling so that MOABs don't make it past the ice tower. Save your abilities until the entire small first loop is full of BFBs. Use them at this time then keep intelligently aiming the dartling. Round 85: Use the Bomb ability as soon as it is available again (and the other abilities as well, I didn't use them but it makes the level slightly easier). Keep aiming the dartling to make sure no MOABs get past the ice tower. *See Picture Round1_Setup.png|Round 1 Setup Round10.png|Round 10 Round13-17.png|Rounds 13-17 Round23.png|Round 23 Round35.png|Round 35 Round46.png|Round 46 Round50.png|Round 50 Round56.png|Round 56 Round85.png|Final Setup Obsolete Strategies Desktop Strategies Alfex's Strategy #Buy a cannon #and put it on the first circle. #Sell it at the end of round 2 (you'll leak 6-7 bloons, may use road spikes). #Buy a Spike Factory, put it at the end of the track, upgrade it to bigger stacks on Round 8. (Use road spikes on round 8 if needed). #Buy a Banana Farm (Round 13), upgrade it to more bananas (Round 14). #Use road spikes on round 14, 17 or else you will leak 1-2 lives each. #Buy a Glue Gunner, put it in the center of the crescent, upgrade it to 2-0 (Round 17), then 2-1 (Round 18). #Upgrade the spike factory to faster production, then upgrade the Banana Farm to a Banana Plantation (Round 26). #Use road spikes on round 27. #Upgrade the Spike Factory to even faster production (Round 28). #Upgrade the Banana Farm to Banana Republic (Round 33). #Buy a Monkey Village, put it behind the Glue Gunner, upgrade that to Glue Splatter (optional). #Use Road Spikes when needed. #Upgrade the Banana Farm to Long Life Bananas and Valuable Bananas (again optional). #Buy a Super Monkey ASAP (BE CAREFUL ON ROUND 40). #Upgrade the Monkey Village to Radar Scanner+Jungle Drums (2, 2), the Glue Gunner to Bloon Dissolver (2, 0), Super Monkey to Epic Range (0, 2). #Buy a Bomb Tower beside the Glue Gunner, upgrade it to Frag Bombs (2, 0), and until MOAB Mauler, upgrade the Super Monkey to Plasma Blasts (2, 2). #Upgrade the Monkey Village to Monkey Town, the Super Monkey to Robo-Monkey. #Upgrade the Banana Farm to Banana Research Facility, the Bomb Tower to MOAB Assassin (you need to use the ablity), the Spike Factory to Spiked Mines, the Monkey Town to High Energy Beacon. #Buy a Monkey Ace, put it beside the Robo-Monkey, set it to path O, upgrade it to Spectre (4, 2). After that, you can do what you want. If you buy a Sniper Monkey and upgrade it to Cripple MOAB, the ZOMG won't get past the first circle. (Strategy will work adapted for positions on all maps that are intermediate or beginner, if absolutely needed Spectre replaced with Robo-Monkeys Jamie's Strategy (just played it and remembering how I did it) For this Strategy you need to have a Dart Village to get a free dart Monkey at the beginning. Place your Dart Monkey at the entrance path inside the circle. Upgrade until it's Triple Darts. Now save up Money until you can buy a Spike Factory on Round 7. Put it at the very end of the track so that it's just covering the very last section and not any of the circles. This set up will last you a long time. Build a Monkey farm in round 12 underneath the crescent moon in the middle square and upgrade to 2-0 by round 18. Next build a Monkey Village in the crescent moon. Buy a glue gunner put it next to your dart monkey, upgrade it to 2-1 set it to strong and upgrade your spike factory to 1-1. Next up upgrade your Monkey farm to 3-0. Buy a mortar put it in the corner next to the crescent so that it is court by Monkey village upgrade, upgrade to 2-3, so that camo is no longer a problem. Aim it directly at the beginning path where it joins the circle. Don't be afraid to send it back to cover leaks. Upgrade Monkey Farm to 3-2. Buy a super Monkey next to the farm inside the village sphere and upgrade to 2-0. Save up and upgrade Monkey Farm to 4-2. From this point you should be pretty set you will be getting a lot of money and handling most of what is coming to you. Just started adding to your defences in the little circle inside the monkey village sphere. I think I upgraded spike factory to be 3-2. Added a tack tower 2-2 then a bomb tower 4-2. I added a magician 3-2 next to Super Monkey upgraded super monkey to 2-4 and Glue gunner went up to 2-3. When more MOABs started appearing I added a Sniper and upgraded to 4-2 to get cripple MOAB (set to strong). Slowly I started adding and upgrading everything to the max. By round 80 I had every tower but the boat. Sorry it gets less specific as you go up but once you get to the Super Monkey, it's really just a case of adding to it as your money out strips the incoming bloons. DVSA's Strategy Buy a Tack Shooter, upgrade 3/2. Then, buy a Spike Factory, upgrade 3/2. Then, save enough for a 2/2 Dartling Gun, upgrade Tack Shooter to 4/2, upgrade the Darling Gun to a Laser Cannon, and have Spiked Mines by round 50. It is a good idea to have the Spikes 'R Us Specialty Building, although you might need to add Road Spikes at some rounds. After round 50, you can sell some stuff and possibly get a 2/3 Robo-Monkey or a Sun God. By rounds 70-75, you should be all set. Congratulations, you won. '(You need Tack Awesomeizer, sorry non-premium players) -- Confirmed, died at round 46 Mobile Strategy Note: This strategy requires Rank 40. (Died on round 63) # Buy a Tack Shooter and place it in the top-left circle, making sure the top-left spur points up the path. Upgrade to 3/0 (Tack Sprayer). # (ASAP, should be before Round 11) Buy a Spike Factory and place it in the extreme bottom-right of the level, so the only track in its range is the final chute. Upgrade to 3/0 (Spiked Ball Factory). #* Spike Factory earns its first pop in Round 20 usually. # ASAP, should be before Round 32) Buy a Dartling Gun and place it below-and-right of the Tack Shooter, within the large top-left crescent shape. Upgrade to 3/2 (Laser Cannon with Depleted Bloontonium) via 1/0, 1/2, 3/2. #* Beware Round 40! Do not use fast forward, or the ceramics will break through. # (ASAP, should be before Round 50) Upgrade Spike Factory to 4/0 (Spiked Mines). As soon as you can, upgrade further to 4/2 (Even Faster Production). #* Round 46 has the first MOAB and damages you a lot- be careful. # (ASAP, should be before Round 53) Buy a Super Monkey and place it next to, bottom-right of the Dartling Gun. # (ASAP) Buy a Dart Monkey, place it within the Tack Shooter's circle, and upgrade it to 4/0 (Juggernaut). SET PRIORITY TO LAST. This helps immensely with those tough ceramic bloons. # Upgrade Super Monkey to 2/2 (Plasma Vision with Epic Range) via 2/0, 2/2. Tips for later rounds (order not necessarily perfect, apologies there, but the concept is there): * Buy a Bomb Tower and place it in the small circle with the Tack Shooter and Dart Monkey. Upgrade to at least 2/3 (MOAB Mauler with Frags), and later to 2/4 (MOAB Assassin). Have priority set to STRONG and use the Assassin on BFBs. * Buy an Ice Tower and place it between the dot and the top-left arc of the bottom-right circle. Upgrade to at least 2/3 (Ice Shards with Snap Freeze), later to 2/4 (Absolute Zero). This is mostly used to slow down MOAB-class bloons when they are dense. * Upgrade Tack Shooter to 4/0 (Ring of Fire). * Upgrade Super Monkey to 2/3 (Robo-Monkey). * Buy a Monkey Ace and place it dead center. Upgrade to 2/4 (Ground Zero with Sharper Darts). Perhaps "O" path is best, but basically Ground Zero acts as a "Get Out of Jail Free" card when you get overwhelmed. * Buy a Mortar Tower and place it... Well, wherever. Aim usually near the Tack Shooter, but obviously tweak as needed. Upgrade to 2/4 (Artillery Battery with Bigger Blasts). This strategy requires good shooting with the Dartling Gun, so the best advice that can be offered is to turn off Fast Forward during MOAB rounds. Also, be very aware of where he is aiming, since upgrading towers and using abilities changes his heading. How to defeat the zomg get a ground zero, nuke it, sell it repeat until zomg bursts buy tech terror annihilate bloons Category:Strategies